This invention relates to fusion chambers for high energy plasmas which are contained by magnetic fields. It is particularly directed to the use of a laser beam to provide additional heat input and an additional restraining envelope.
The possibilities of obtaining energy by fusion techniques have been under investigation for many years. To date, it has not been possible to heat plasma to the required energy level, while successfully containing it within a magnetic field container. This invention is directed to these limitations.